I Guess We're Cool
by randomle26
Summary: Yeah yeah, put my heart out on the table. Yeah yeah, and you didn't run away. Yeah yeah, love me if you're able.
1. I Guess We're Cool

**AN: A nice Shane/Claire song-fic. It's a 2 shot though...if enough people ask for it.**

**Song Used: I Guess We're Cool by Cassadee Pope**

* * *

_Gonna take a chance, gonna take your hand  
Gonna let the real me show  
Baby just sit back and try not to laugh  
There's a few things you should know_

* * *

Maybe it was the nice feeling of waking up in Shane's arms.

Maybe it was the warm feeling radiating off of his body.

Maybe it was me forgetting how lucky I am.

Maybe it was just some reason in the universe, but I couldn't help it.

I'm waking up. I'm smiling. I can't help it.

I turn over to see the reason I'm smiling.

The love of my life. My knight in shining armor. The man who doesn't really mind saving me every now and then.

Shane. Shane Collins.

His hair falling peacefully over his closed eyes.

I couldn't help but jump a little inside seeing his wrinkled shirt pushed up and his (amazing) abs showing.

How did I even get him?

How did this even happen?

As I asked these questions, I began caressing his beautifully, bone-structured face.

God. I wanted to kiss him.

But if I did I wouldn't get to see him sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

You couldn't see the true pain in his beautiful eyes.

That harsh history was not visible when he was sleeping.

Any pain I ever felt truly couldn't compare to my boyfriend- scratch that, _husband_- losing his sister and his mother. And his dad.

God I was even there when he lost his dad. The pain continued to amplify more than needed.

Shane didn't deserve any of that.

Every time he truly worries about _my_ safety I was overwhelmed with worry for him. Sure (in his view) I would be safe, but that wouldn't matter.

He doesn't know how I die a little every time he tries to push me away.

If he pushes it away, it means he's going to be alone.

When he's alone, he only has the pain. He only has morbid thoughts that would haunt him.

That's why I was more than happy when he asked me to spend the rest of his life with him.

I sighed, _what would I do without my Shane?_

As soon as I pushed his hair that was leaning on his eyes, my husband- I could never get over how _amazing_ that word felt on my mouth- woke up. Now I was staring at his beautiful eyes.

"Hey there, _Jailbait_." I smirked as he placed a nice, small kiss over my nose.

I replied sarcastically, "I just love it when you call me that."

He brushed his hand over my cheek, "Aww come on…wifey."

I joked, "Well if you're gonna be like that I can always leave to go make breakfast."

As I began to get up, my husband placed small kisses over my arm and pulled me back into bed, "No don't do that. That would mean we would get spend more time in bed together."

"That wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world." I mumble so only he can hear.

Shane feigns hurt clutching his heart and fell back into bed, "Oh Claire I thought you loved me. Why would you hurt me like that?" He closes his eyes and buried his head in the pillows.

I smile and climb back into bed. I push his shoulder lightly, "Shane come on, don't be a baby."

He opens one eyes and continues to bury his head further into the pillow.

"I would feel better if my loving wife gave me a kiss."

I smile and chastely kiss his cheek. Unfortunately Shane caught me off guard.

Shane grabbed my hands in his and pulled me so I was on top of him. I was straddling my husband and he placed small, loving kisses on my neck.

"You call that a kiss?" Shane murmurs into my neck.

"Well next time you could be more specific."

He continues to kiss wherever skin was visible. He then let go of my hands to wrap his arms around my waist. "Claire-bear I love you."

"Aww really that's a shame. I just like you a lot." I smile into his hair as he's leaving passionate bruises over my skin.

He flips us over so I'm now underneath. "Shane it's so early."

Shane stops kissing me and nuzzles his nose into my neck. "It's never too early for me to show my _wife_ that I love her." He chuckles into my skin, "Is it weird that I love calling _you_ my wife?"

I laugh and bring his face so his eyes are boring into mine.

"There's nothing wrong with it sweetie." _You don't even know how happy I am when I tell people you're my husband._

Shane smiles at me, "Claire I really do love you. Even when Glory-"

I placed my finger over his lips. This was always so hard to talk about.

"Shane I never doubted you. I know you love me. I love you too."

Shane shook his head and placed a small kiss in my hair and sniffed my hair.

He always told me how much he loved the smell of my shampoo.

"Claire please let me finish. I love you so so much. You have no idea. I- I just… can't believe I hurt you like that."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Shane it's in the past. Don't worry about it. You have a wonderful life. You have friends that love you. You have a beautiful home over your head. You have-"

"- a beautiful wife who I love very much and for who I'm very glad loves me back."

I smile and hold his face in my hands, "And you have a beautiful family."

Just as we're about to kiss again, our beautiful _son_ wails.

Shane laughs, "Perfect I was getting hungry anyways. Can you make your famous pancakes?"

I laugh and began to get up pulling my husband with me. I had to go feed my son first.

How did I get so happy?

* * *

_If I've learned one thing you should never bring_  
_Any secrets into love_  
_'Cause the things you hide they build up inside_  
_And I don't want that for us_  
_I'm a little scared 'cause I wanna share_  
_The best of me with you_  
_But along with that comes a few red flags_  
_You should know what you're getting into_

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors or inaccuracy or anything like that. I hope you all enjoyed. Later I'm going to do one in Shane's view.**

**Please Read & Review :)**


	2. Don't Let Me Down

**AN: As the 2nd part of this '2 shot' I'm writing it in Shane's POV…the only difference is it's slightly extended. **

**Don't Let Me Down by Automatic Loveletter**

* * *

_House is empty, no one's watching_

_Kiss me once you never stop please_

_Angels bleed and fall in silence_

_Everything feels right with you_

* * *

I just love it when she messes with my hair.

It's just nice feeling her dainty fingertips brush against my skin.

Claire's my queen. My jewel. And the only person who would make me have the weirdest (in her view, most romantic) thoughts.

I wonder if she's gonna notice that I'm not really asleep.

I just like feeling her softly (for lack of a better word) pet me.

It's probably very cliché to ask, _but how the hell did I get to be so lucky._

Claire's completely perfect.

But she doesn't see it.

In her eyes, I only see some short dorky little girl.

She's completely wrong.

When I look at my beautiful, loving _wife_, I see an angel with invisible wings.

I can't decide what my favorite part about her is.

I think it's her hair: the luscious locks that make me tingle every time I run my fingers through them.

It could be her eyes: they captivate me and make me forget about the world. I can forget about my past. I can stop worrying about the future. I can focus on the present.

It could be her dainty fingers: just holding them and intertwining them with my own makes me wonder if I could hold her close to me forever.

I could keep going but I know what's my favorite part (you have no idea how hard it was to choose).

It's her lips.

That is her best feature.

They're shimmering and perfect. I feel as if I'm on cloud nine whenever I kiss them. And seeing how swollen they get after our passionate embraces just makes me want to kiss her again.

But it's not just because she's an _amazing_ kisser, but it's what she says with them. The way she speaks of hope and of happiness. The words motivating me every step towards the future and motivating to slowly move on from the past.

God just thinking about them makes me want to kiss her for real.

Damn, that requires me to wake up. Well we gotta make _sacrifices_ sometimes.

I open my eyes to Claire's shocked expression, "Hey there, Jailbait."

"I just love it when you call me that." I know she hates the nickname but I love it. It gets the cutest reaction out of her.

"Aww come on…wifey." She playfully pushes me, "Well if you're gonna be like that I can always leave to go make breakfast."

Quickly I kiss up and down her silky skin and easily pull her back to bed. "No don't do that. That would mean we wouldn't get to spend more time in bed together."

"That wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world." I think I would die right there if I didn't know she was kidding.

Just to get her back into bed, I pretend to be awfully offended by her comment. "Oh Claire I thought you loved me. Why would you hurt me like that?" For affect, I bury my face into her pillow (and to prevent myself from bursting out with laughter). The pillow smells just like her. Mmmm…

Her small hand pushes my shoulder, "Shane come on. Don't be a baby."

I glance at her for a minute. Like a child, I bury my head further into the pillow. "I would feel better if my loving wife gave me a kiss."

Based on the weight moving on our mattress, I can tell Claire's leaning in. She kisses my cheek. Perfect opportunity.

I snatch her up and pull her so she's straddling my waist. I love feeling her on top of me. I start to softly kiss up and down her neck, "You call that a kiss?"

"Well next time you could be more specific." Sometimes she really amuses me.

I couldn't get enough of her, so I kiss her ears. Then her neck, then her shoulders. Just as I'm about to smother her collarbone with my kisses, I wrap my arms around her waist and whisper, "Claire-bear I love you."

"Aww really that's a shame. I just like you a lot." I can't help but smile into her neck and I even feel her smiling into my hair.

I'm old fashioned and prefer _my woman_ underneath so I can have total control. Claire whimpers, "Shane it's so early."

_Like that hasn't stopped you before._

I nuzzle my nose into her neck so I can take in her scent. "It's never too early for me to show my _wife_ that I love her. Is it weird that I love calling _you_ my wife?"

"There's nothing wrong with it sweetie." My heart clenches at the thought of not being able to call her 'my wife'.

I remember how scared I was when I first made her promise to marry me. That fear of her changing her mind and deciding to leave. She didn't know that I _still_ have nightmares of her leaving me. Sometimes she'll leave me for Myrnin, sometimes Michael, even Jason would be there.

"Claire I really do love you. Even when Glory-"

Claire won't let me finish what I really want to say, "Shane I never doubted you. I know you love me. I love you too."

I kiss her hair and inhale her scent. She smells like mangoes. I like mangoes.

"Claire please let me finish. I love you so so much. You have no idea. I- I just… can't believe I hurt you like that."

I hate how weak I'm sounding. I'm her big husband that needs to protect her, not her weeping husband.

She chuckles loud enough for (only) me to hear it, "Shane it's in the past. Don't worry about it. You have a wonderful life. You have friends that love you. You have a beautiful home over your head. You have-"

"- a beautiful wife who I love very much and for who I'm very glad loves me back." I finish for her proudly.

"And you have a beautiful family."

I go in to steal a kiss until _our son_ begins to cry.

I laugh, "Perfect I was getting hungry anyways."

She pulls me with her out of bed. I hold her hand and slowly follow her to the nursing room.

Aww my poor little boy's getting a little fussy.

Claire calmly picks up our four month old son and cradles him.

It's adorable and I can't tear my eyes at how affectionate my wife is being towards our only son.

I really do hope we can have more. I have my doubts as a father, but with Claire by my side, I think I'll be okay.

I turn around and grab the Polaroid camera- a gift from Michael and Eve. I snap a photo of my son and my wife.

I am amazed by Claire's magic touch.

Our son, Damien, is now smiling in my wife's arms. She's smiling back at him. It's so beautiful I have to take another picture.

Claire laughs at me, "I hope you don't start taking pictures of me breastfeeding."

I can't help but smile. I put the camera away, "Why? You have nothing to be ashamed of, babe."

Like always, saying things like that makes Claire blush like a cute red tomato.

Damien is laughing. Claire smiles down at him. I am very giddy seeing my son use his tiny fist to grab onto Claire's finger.

Claire notices me and walks closer, "Why don't you hold him?"

My biggest fear is dropping my son (at his age). Claire can tell. She shakes her head, "Shane you're not going to drop him."

Claire carefully gives me Damien. I think she sees how difficult it is for me to hold him. "Shane he's not a crossbow."

Thank you Claire. Really.

Claire reassuringly places her hand on my arm and guides me on the correct way to hold _my_ son. I can't help but laugh when I see how easy it was. "See, Shane? You're doing awesome."

In the corner of my eye I see the flash of a camera. I notice Claire putting down the Polaroid.

She hangs the picture of us (as easy as if she were hanging laundry). It was Claire's idea to hang all the photos in Damien's room. A "clothing line" of memories.

I'm not really one for scrapbooking anyways.

As I'm staring at Claire, Damien begins crying. Dammit, am I holding him wrong? Do I smell? Are my hands to rough?

I look down at him and notice that his tiny arms are stretched out towards Claire.

"Great," I mutter jokingly, "He loves you more than me."

She takes Damien from my arms. I'm not really fond of the loss of warmth.

She sits down in the rocking chair I built for her and begins to breastfeed Damien.

I stand by her side and stare down at my son having lunch. It might be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen (well competing with seeing Claire in her wedding dress or Claire giving birth to Damien).

I didn't realize that I was voicing my thoughts out loud, "He's so tiny."

Claire looks up at me then back at our child, "Well he won't always be. Soon we're going to teach him how to ride a bike. Then we're going to escort him to his first day of kindergarten. Next thing you know he's going to be leaving for college or getting married. We might even have two or three grandkids."

I couldn't help but smile. Usually, something like that would scare me (just thinking about it).

I kiss her forehead, "I'd like that. And…I never told you this before, but I kind of hope he's smart like you."

She kisses Damien's forehead once he finishes, "And I hope he's as charming as you…then he won't have to worry about making friends like his mom." I smile at her, "Okay I don't want him to be _exactly_ like us."

I look up and stare at the picture hanging on his wall above his bassinet. It's a nice picture of Claire, Eve, Michael, and I smiling in front of the Glass House. It was taken a year after our marriage. You can even see Eve with a bulging stomach.

Speaking of which, "I think it would be pretty cool if he dated Amira for a while." Claire laughs, "Well if Damien's anything like his dad, then Michael's going to be extra protective of his daughter."

I shake my head and kiss the top of her head, "Whatever as long as he's happy." _And as long as you're happy_.

She smiles at me, "So he could like guys…?" I smile at Damien. His big brown eyes are boring into mine and it only takes a second for him to giggle.

I look back at Claire, "He can love whoever he wants and I'll love him just the same."

She brings me down so I'm eye to eye with her, "I don't get why you were so worried. You're going to be a _great_ father." I kiss her, "And you_ are_ a great mother."

I kiss her slowly and passionately expressing my love for her.

We pull away and I see Damien gurgling. I take a towel and wipe his chin.

He takes his tiny fist and grabs onto my finger tightly.

* * *

_So don't let me down_  
_ And don't shut me out_  
_ No don't let me down_

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it! **

**Sorry for any errors.**

**I named him Damien after Damien Wayne because I'm a big DC comics fan (sue me!)**

**This was actually fun to write, and it's kinda motivating me to write like future fics or something. **

**Does anyone want to read a big date short story (Damien and Amira going on a date would be very fun, especially with the parents)?**

**Read and Review please :) **


End file.
